These experiments aim to improve our understanding of E. coli mutator genes. Our short-term goal is understanding of those events involved in DNA replication and repair that can cause errors; our long term goal is an understanding of the role that mutation plays in evolution. Detailed procedures are discussed for isolating and characterizing new mutator genes and for studying their involvement in DNA replication.